1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, printer, or fax machine, having a handle that is supported so as to be able to go in and out of a hole provided in an outer wall, and designed so that the handle can be firmly grasped and used effectively despite the presence of an obstruction near the handle, so that the apparatus, which is a heavy object, can be transported or moved more easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional printers, fax machines, and other such image forming apparatus are designed such that a retractable handle is provided in a hole made in an outer wall of the apparatus main body so that a person can lift the apparatus by grasping a place on the outer wall when the apparatus is to be moved. With an image forming apparatus having a stowage configuration such as this, a system in which the handle is slidably stowed within the apparatus main body is usually used for the sake of lower cost and a simpler mechanism.
With a system such as this, not only must the handle bear a heavy weight during transport, and be able to slide over a high-strength frame located on the inside of the outer wall, but the handle must also be disposed at a location that will afford a good weight balance when the handle is grasped and the apparatus is moved, so the handle can only be disposed in a limited number of locations on the apparatus main body.
Accordingly, it is difficult to dispose the handle in a location that would afford a worker an easy grip, which means that the worker must perform the work while grasping the handle in an awkward posture.